ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Faversham
Charles FavershamEgon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:12-14:16). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I think that Charles Faversham tried to make a good life for his daughter." was the father of Agatha Faversham. History Charles Faversham was a hard working man and always tried to make his daughter's life even better.Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:04-12:31). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "I was just a little girl at the time. I remember it because it struck me as being so strange. We were never very well off but my father had always worked so hard never to deny me anything a girl could want. Not that I really wanted much. I had my kind loving father and my dear teddy." In such an attempt to make his daughter's life perfect, Charles summoned a powerful entity called Belleranthon.Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:39-13:03). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "One night, he went up into the attic. There was a terrible storm that night. Silly of me but I actually imagined it came from upstairs then I heard something quite frightening." After realizing that Belleranthon was too powerful to control and send back, Mr. Faversham imprisoned the creature in the attic and told his daughter to never go in there.Charles Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:26-13:31). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "My dearest Agatha, Daddy has made a terrible mistake."Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:25-02:31). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "When I was a little girl, my father always forbade me to go up in the attic alone." After Agatha's husband passed away, she moved back in with her father. Charles' last request was for Agatha to never sell the house and to still never go up into the attic.Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:32-02:35). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "He did the same when I came home after my husband passed away."Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:36-02:44). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "My father's last request was that after the house was mine, I must never sell it or go into the attic for any reason whatsoever." When Mrs. Faversham called the Ghostbusters to eliminate whatever was in her attic, it was discovered that Belleranthon held a personal grudge against Faversham and wanted to destroy him, unaware that Mr. Faversham had been dead for many decades. The Ghostbusters were able to trap Belleranthon after Slimer baited the monster disguised as Faversham and fooled it into assuming its true form. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" References Gallery Collages FavershamsHouseinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage6.png Primary Canon MrFavershambio.png MrFaversham02.png|Charles summoning up Belleranthon MrFaversham01.png|Mr. Faversham with his daughter, warning not to go up to the attic. Category:RGB Characters Category:Minor character